


what team?

by candydust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon References, kenma is the Best At Pokemon, thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydust/pseuds/candydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What team?"</p><p>"Wildcats!"</p><p>"Bokuto, shut the fuck up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what team?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after playing pokemon for literally about 6 hours and completing the entire game please save me

Kuroo walks into the restaurant late, and without Kenma by his side. The contrast is weird, and he doesn’t like it - normally he and Kenma are the first to arrive for these little get-togethers, and they arrive together. Usually order together, too, because Kenma hates ordering for himself. He always gets tongue tied and Kuroo is more than happy to pay for them both. (Or the other way around.) 

So it’s weird. This is the longest he’s been apart from Kenma in a while, and it’s all because stupid Lev and his stupid spike still isn’t falling into place. 

Whatever.

 Who cares? Kenma’s here now. Why is Kuroo freaking out about him, anyway? It’s not like he and Kenma _have_ to be joined at the hip all the time, is it? 

“Hey, guys!”

 There are five of them at the usual table. None of them look up. Not Bokuto, not Yaku, not Sugawara or Sawamura. Not even Kenma. 

“Uh… hi?” Kuroo repeats as he gets closer, sliding his gym bag off his shoulder. They’ve already ordered food, he sees, but Kenma always knows what he likes. Who ordered for Kenma, then, if not Kuroo?

Kenma hums a greeting, but the others still ignore him. Their heads are bent, all looking at something Kuroo can’t see, obscured by their heads. He slides into the booth beside Kenma all the same and kicks Bokuto under the table. “Dude! Hi! It’s me!”

“It’s the premium meme,” Bokuto says, and nothing more. 

Okay. 

This is weird.

 “I’m telling you, that was a mistake,” says Suga, and then lifts his head. “Oh! Kuroo! Hi! Sorry, we were… we were distracted.” He gives Kuroo a beaming smile, bright and cheerful - as Suga always is - but Kuroo’s gaze is drawn to Suga’s hands.

“You’re playing _Pokemon,_ ” he says disbelievingly. _“Pokemon._ ”

 “Don’t diss Pokemon, dude,” Bokuto still hasn’t looked up, which is beyond unbelievable. 

Kenma pushes the last bowl of rice in front of Kuroo and places a pair of chopsticks in his hands, looking up to smile. “I was waiting for you and Akaashi got curious about my team. Now they’re all convinced they can make a Pokemon team that will defeat me.”

Kuroo snorts, beginning to snap open the chopsticks. Even he knows that’s impossible, because Kenma has spend an inordinate amount of time building the perfect Pokemon team. Once he woke Kuroo up at three in the morning just to tell him that he’d finally completed it, and he’d actually sounded like he was bouncing for joy on his bed. (Which Kuroo has seen once and never forgotten. It was beautiful.) “They’ll never beat you.”

“Hmph.” Kenma guestures with his own chopsticks to where Bokuto and Sawamura are having an avid discussion over Suga’s red DS. “Tell _them_ that.”

“Dude, seriously, you’ll never beat him,” Kuroo tells Suga. The only one that might actually listen to him. 

Suga sighs mournfully. “I just wanted to check my StreetPass. Then someone stole my DS - oi, don’t trade that!” He snatches his console away from Bokuto, glaring. “I’ve had enough. Can we eat like civilised beings?”

“I second that,” Akaashi says from Kenma’s other side. He and Suga exchange long-suffering glances over Bokuto’s fast-falling face. 

Kuroo just shovels food into his mouth. He’s late after the meeting with the captain of the girls’ team, and he’s put up with enough bullshit from Bokuto through his life to not really be fazed by this. 

Kenma’s Pokemon team is _unbeatable._

***

Kuroo once watched Kenma play that game for three solid hours, ducking in and out of the long grass in Santalune Forest so he could catch a fucking Pikachu. Kuroo saw the smile on Kenma’s face, a smile that could cure cancer and bring hope to the disenfranchised masses, when the tiny yellow mouse finally appeared on his screen. Kuroo saw the delicate way Kenma brought down its health, small attack by small attack so as not to risk it fainting, and he saw how deliriously proud of himself the younger boy was. 

He remembers long nights. Nights where he simply watched him, content, because Kuroo loved nothing more than seeing Kenma happy and Kenma was never happier than when his face was bathed in the glow of his DS screen and his favourite Charizard was kicking ass. 

Kuroo knows that Kenma takes pride in very few things. One of these things is his hair. Another is his vast collection of Dragon Age memorabilia. 

Another is his Pokemon team. 

 _I’ll beat u next week,_ Kuroo reads over Kenma’s shoulder, a text from Bokuto as they’re walking home. 

Kenma puffs. “No, he won’t.” He swings his DS in his left hand as he walks, his other hand folded in Kuroo’s. Counting his steps to get more play coins for those Mii minigames. 

“No, he won’t,” Kuroo agrees. “My house or yours?”

“Don’t mind,” Kenma says, shrugging. The night has turned cold, though, and Kenma’s house is the first one on their street - next to Kuroo’s - so they turn in there. 

Kenma’s mother doesn’t even look up when Kuroo troops in after her own son. He practically lives here, anyway, with the futon permanently set up on Kenma’s floor. (And unused. Kenma likes to cuddle at night. He gets cold easily and Kuroo is basically a human space heater, so the morning finds the futon still made and empty, Kenma and Kuroo asleep in each other’s arms on the bed.)

“I’m just gonna do the Literature homework.” Kuroo lands on the bed with a sigh of relaxation, letting go of Kenma’s hand to fumble in his bag for a notebook and a pen. 

Kenma lets out a little huff of annoyance. “Hands. Cold.”

“Come up here then, you idiot,” Kuroo says teasingly. He pats the space beside him on the cat-patterned bedspread, the space between the wall and himself which is just the right size for Kenma to tuck himself into with his DS and his phone. 

Kenma tosses him the DS charger. “Plug it in, please.” 

While Kenma is making himself comfortable, slipping bedsocks on over his bare feet, Kuroo leans around his head and shoves the charger into the outlet nearest them. He keeps his arm outstretched for Kenma to cuddle underneath before dropping it; he can do lit homework one-handed, no problem, if it means more time close to Kenma. 

There’s a few minutes of silence. Kuroo’s homework isn’t particularly challenging, and there’s no awkwardness between them. It’s the silence of comfortable familiarity. 

Kenma lets out a soft laugh and displays his screen to Kuroo. “I fixed my team. Now it’s perfect.”

Kuroo leans over Kenma’s shoulder to see better, and lets out a muffled snort of laughter. “You’re a dork,” Kuroo says. He drops an affectionate kiss on the top of Kenma’s head, his hand on Kenma’s waist. “You’re a giant dork.”

“So’re you,” Kenma says, still grinning at his screen and the joke. 

His team hops in front of him. A Skitty, the tip of its pink tail swirling around its face, is simply called  _Me ^.^_ with a tiny emoji beside it. Beside the Skitty hops a Litten - _Kuroo_. Then there’s a HootHoot (Bokuto), a Litleo (Shouyou), a Persion (Lev), and a Flareon (Yaku).

 “A giant dork,” Kuroo sighs happily. 

Kenma shuts his DS with a satisfied thud. “Maybe there’s a Pokemon team Bokuto has a chance at defeating.”

Kuroo kisses his cheek, lips fluttering light over the tiny freckle next to his lips. “Knowing you, he still probably won’t.”

Nodding with a rare self-satisfied smirk, Kenma turns his head to return the kiss, his winning Pokemon team resting in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come talk to me about anime and life at clearfullydearfully.tumblr.com ^.^


End file.
